


The Best Part of My Morning

by therestisjustconfetti



Series: I Want It All With You [3]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, No Plot, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, it really is just them in the shower and I have no shame, its soft and sexy and...wet, no such thing as too much Dani and Jamie sexy time right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisjustconfetti/pseuds/therestisjustconfetti
Summary: Dani and Jamie’s morning showers together really are the best part of their day.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: I Want It All With You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043625
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	The Best Part of My Morning

Mornings in their small apartment had become very special. Mornings were quiet and cozy and warm. Waking up in bed beside Jamie never got old and Dani loved snuggling deeper down into the bed, curling herself into the other woman as much she could. Jamie has an arm draped across her stomach and Dani takes a deep breath, letting the comforting scent of her girlfriend fill her senses. She always felt safest in Jamie’s arms, she felt calmest when Jamie was holding her and keeping her close and she would lay there forever if she could. There had been many mornings when that’s exactly what they would do, opting to just stay in bed cuddling and kissing, with nothing needing their attention.

There was a time in Dani's life when she didn't think she'd get to experience the kind of bliss she feels every morning with Jamie but that was starting to feel farther and farther in the past and she was grateful for it. Waking up in bed with Jamie was perfect, but there were other parts of their morning routine that she loved just as much. Eventually, she slips out of the warmth of their bed and disappears into the kitchen to turn the coffee maker on and then makes her way into the washroom. She turns on the shower and lets the room fill with steam as she takes off her clothes and pulls aside the shower curtain and steps under the water.

It always starts this way, by herself in the shower first. Jamie always looked too peaceful to wake first thing in the morning so she would press a soft kiss to her forehead then quietly slip out of bed to enjoy a few minutes alone in the steamy shower. She sighs in content as the hot water hits her skin for the first time. Her body warms quickly and then the door opens like it always does once the sound of the shower running makes its way to Jamie’s ears and Dani smiles knowing she’s about to have her favourite person join her. Most mornings it would be completely innocent as they washed each other's hair and bodies but some mornings, some mornings it was far more intimate and those mornings were always just a little bit better.

Jamie shuts the washroom door behind her and strips off her pajamas. The anticipation she felt before getting to see Dani naked had never faded and still made her feel the same way it did on their first night spent together. The sight of Dani's beautiful bare skin always made her heart beat a little faster and she knows how lucky she is to be the person Dani has chosen to spend her life with, the person Dani loves. It was an honour and a privilege to be loved by a woman with so much strength, bravery, and selflessness. 

The shower curtain rustles and Dani doesn’t need to turn around to know that Jamie has stepped in behind her but when cold hands slide around her midsection - its confirmed in a delightful way. Jamie presses open-mouthed kisses all across her upper back as Dani shifts to allow her more of the stream of water from the showerhead.

“Mornin’ baby,” Jamie says as she hugs Dani tightly.

“Mmm, good morning,” Dani replies. She closes her eyes and settles into the feeling of Jamie's skin against her own. 

“Bed was cold without you. Wish you’d wake me when you get up so we can jump in here together.”

Dani smiles and leans back into Jamie’s embrace. “You just like taking my clothes off for me.”

“Yea, I really do. No shame in admittin’ it either.”

Jamie lets her hands wander across the skin of Dani’s torso and then she slides them up and cups her breasts. She softly kneads and squeezes them and rolls her nipples between her fingers. 

A quiet moan falls from Dani’s lips and Jamie kisses her shoulder then pulls her lips up to just below her ear. “Does that feel good?”

All Dani can do is nod her head and Jamie sucks on her earlobe as she continues to squeeze and move her fingers across Dani’s chest. Her hands easily glide across soft supple skin as hot water runs down Dani’s body.

“I love you like this,” Jamie whispers. “All wet and exposed.” Her hands leave Dani’s breasts and continue to travel down her abdomen and when she dips a hand down between the apex of Dani’s thighs she smirks against her skin because of what she finds. “Oh Dani, looks like it’s not just the water making you wet.”

“You always make me feel this way,” Dani says as she writhes under Jamie’s skillful touch. 

Jamie slides her finger lower and dips it into Dani’s entrance then brings it back up and moves it in slow, deliberate circles around her clit and the blonde trembles slightly at the contact. Dani was never one to shy away from how Jamie made her feel and she was never ashamed of how easily the woman could work her up. Never ashamed of how quickly she could be taken over the edge and there was something so especially personal about it happening in the shower, with Jamie’s own breasts straining against her back and a hand buried between her legs. 

“Bet it won’t take long this morning, Poppins,” Jamie says as her finger stills then picks up its pace, grazing Dani’s most sensitive area. “I can tell you were ready, aching for it, weren’t you?”

“Yes,” Dani mumbles. “God, yes.”

Steam continues to billow around them as they sway back and forth below the stream of hot water. It’s a miracle their water bill isn’t higher considering just how often they lose track of time together under the flowing warmth of the shower. It’s so easy for Jamie to quickly work Dani up and give her that sweet release once, twice, sometimes three times before her legs are buckling and she’s pleading for her to stop. This morning though, Jamie wants it to be slow and she doesn’t care if the water goes cold by the end of it all because even though sex with Dani in any capacity is great, it’s better when they get to lead each other towards climax then pull back just to push forward again. 

And this is exactly what Jamie does by pulling her hand away. Dani whines and rocks her hips forward in search of more contact but Jamie’s hand is already gone and moving back up to cover her breast. 

She kisses her way back up to the shell of Dani’s ear and smiles.“What fun is it if I let it happen that quickly, love?” The sensation of lips against her makes Dani’s breath catch in her throat and she whimpers.

Her head falls back and Jamie kisses more of her exposed neck. “You’re going to drag this out, aren’t you?” 

The water hits her breasts as Jamie’s fingers palm them and pinch her nipples and she thinks she could come just from that alone, and it wouldn’t be the first time if she did.

“No need to rush when we’ve got no place to be. More fun this way and I know you love it when I take my time,” Jamie replies. 

This was very true. Dani does love when Jamie Jamie takes her time because Jamie taking her time means there is a pair of strong, deft hands glued to her body for ages and a mouth travelling the oh so familiar paths it had discovered months prior at a deliciously slow pace. It means getting to spend more time with the love of her life in a way she has come to crave.

“Fuck me,” Dani mumbles. The words nearly get caught in her throat but come out breathy as her body moves under Jamie’s touch. Anytime a curse word spilled from Dani’s mouth during sex, it was an added bonus for Jamie as the the sound never failed to send a shock straight to her core. 

“Tryin’ to, Poppins,” she eagerly replies. 

Dani reaches her arms back to grip Jamie’s waist and grinds her ass back, earning her a rougher squeeze of a breast and a pair of hungry lips on her pulse point. She’s not going to beg for it. Unless she has to. Only if she really can’t take it anymore. Begging, she had learned, was something that really turned Jamie on but two could play at the game of dragging it out and making it last as long as they can because Dani knows that Jamie gets just as worked up by bringing her to climax as she does when their roles are reversed. 

Jamie can’t help herself and she matches the movement of Dani’s hips by rocking her own hips forward. She releases her hold on Dani’s breasts and one hand splays across her abdomen and the other trails back down to her clit but instead of finding the sensitive bud right away, she scrapes her nails across the nearby skin, along the edges of the inside of her thighs, around the outside of her folds. She keeps her finger so damn close but not close enough and Dani starts to move her body in search of Jamie’s hand. She’s starting to grow desperate and she thought she’d be able to hold out for longer but the combination of Jamie rocking forward against her, warm lips on her neck and strong hands roaming her body are enough to make anyone tumble towards an orgasm and that’s where she’s headed. Jamie finally gives in and puts her fingers exactly where Dani needs them to be and when she does, Dani moans loudly at the feeling. Those expert fingers start to glide around her clit and her legs shake underneath her. Jamie scrapes her teeth across her neck as her other hand comes up to cover a breast again and it’s all so much. It all feels so good. 

“Jamie...I...I’m going -” Dani can’t finish her sentence as she feels the familiar straining of her abdominal muscles. 

“Go on, Poppins, I won’t stop you,” Jamie replies. She stops moving her fingers for a moment and Dani cries out but then she starts to rub her clit again at an almost feverish pace and Dani’s whole body tenses and her orgasm hits her while they stand together impossibly close under the stream of hot water. Loud moans spill from Dani’s mouth as Jamie somehow pulls her even tighter and slows her movements but doesn’t take her fingers away until Dani pulls them off herself.

Her hands drop to her side and Jamie’s glide back up to cover her breasts once again. When her fingers roll Dani’s sensitive nipples, her body twitches again as the slight aftershocks of her orgasm roll through her. They stay like that for a minute or so until Dani catches her breath and comes back down from her high. She spins around and guides Jamie against the shower wall, trapping her there and pressing the front of their bodies together. 

“You’ve really been looking forward to doing that, haven’t you?” Dani asks as she puts a hand on Jamie’s neck, the other falling to her waist. 

Jamie smirks and licks her lips. “It’s been a coupla days, Poppins. I was eager and you were loud.”

“Gosh, I was loud, wasn’t I?”

They both laugh and then Dani nuzzles her nose against Jamie and kisses her. She slips an eager tongue into her mouth and they move together in perfect unison. Dani pulls back and gently bites Jamie’s lip then kisses her way across her jaw, down her neck and over her chest. Jamie’s hands fly up and tangle in wet blonde locks and as Dani’s tongue finds a pert nipple and she circle’s it then wraps her lips around it and begins to sucks. 

“Jesus, Dani,” Jamie mutters. 

Dani glances up at Jamie’s face as she let’s go of one nipple and kisses across soft skin and and starts to suck and lick the other. Jamie shuts her eyes and leans her head back against the shower tile. It’s cold against her skin as she’s out of the stream of warm water but Dani is setting her on fire with the way her tongue laps at her breast. 

Before Jamie can even really register what’s happening, Dani slides down her body and kneels in front of her on the shower floor and dips her head forward and starts to kiss her thighs and drags her tongue all across the skin surrounding Jamie’s clit. 

“Ah fuck, wow.” Jamie’s chest heaves as she puts her hands on Dani’s head and pushes back the wet hair that falls above her eyes and clings to her skin. She glances down and the view she has, the image of Dani kneeling between her legs, is almost enough to make her come right then and there. They don’t do it this way in the shower too often but Dani has a mind of her own this morning and who is Jamie to stop her? Why would she even want to? She certainly can’t think of any reasons because all she can feel is the well known signs of a building orgasm.

Dani’s hands reach up and grip her waist and then she puts her mouth where she knows Jamie has needed it since her own orgasm washed over her. She takes her clit in between her lips and sucks it gently and slowly at first and then she sucks hard and flattens her tongue against the overly-sensitive bud.

Jamie pushes her hips forward and starts to move against Dani’s mouth, moaning with each slight thrust and Dani grins as an idea pops into her head. She lifts one of Jamie’s legs and puts it over her shoulder to allow more leverage and continues to suck and lick, barely even stopping for a moment. Jamie almost slips down the wall but Dani just tightens her grip on her waist and presses a tongue harder against her.

When Jamie comes, it’s partly because of Dani’s own work between her legs and partly because she was practically riding the woman’s face as they moved with each other. Dani eagerly licks and sucks, looking up at Jamie’s face as she moves her hips back and forth and doesn’t stop until Jamie drops her leg off her shoulder and reaches down to cup her face. 

“Up, come here.”

Dani stands and can feel an ache in her knees that she knows will only be sorer later but it doesn’t matter because Jamie had just climaxed, she had come against her mouth and it was everything. Dani wipes her face and pulls Jamie away from the wall and back under the flow of water from the shower. 

“You are bloody amazing,” Jamie says. She kisses Dani softly and then drops her head to her shoulder, still somewhat out of breath from her orgasm. 

“We should do that more often,” Dani whispers and Jamie lifts her head. 

“Shower sex?”

“No. Me, like that, and you writhing against my mouth.”

Jamie raises her eyebrows and Dani innocently smiles. “Liked that, did you?

Dani nods. “I liked it a lot.”

“Well I definitely think we can do that more often,” Jamie replies as she nips at Dani’s lips

The water finally starts to turn cold and Jamie reaches for the shampoo and squeezes some out on her hands and she brings them up to Jamie’s hair and starts to rub it in and massage her scalp. Dani closes her eyes at the relaxing sensation. It was different, having your partner wash your hair. Different and calming. It wasn’t better than sex but it was soothing and something she never grew tired of. Once her hair is clean, Dani switches positions and does the same for Jamie then lathers up some body wash and lets her hands wander across Jamie’s body again, but for more innocent reasons now. There’s soft kisses and sweet nothings whispered into each other’s ears and it’s always more romantic and domestic than they think it will be.

When they’re all clean, Jamie shuts off the water and hugs Dani tightly. The air is cool against their damp skin but their still naked bodies are warm against one another and Jamie kisses the side of Dani's head. 

“I love you,” Dani whispers. 

Jamie smiles and strokes her back softly. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't really need to say much about this because it's just smut. It's Dani and Jamie shower sex and maybe that's not something you thought you wanted but you're welcome. Sometimes we really do just want to read all about their sexy times.


End file.
